Daniel Petry
Daniel Felipe Petry (1991) was a Brazilian youth murderer known for sexually abusing and killing his neighbor Gabriel Kuhn on July 23rd, 2007 in Santa Catarina Brazil. Petry had always been a rebel and very aggressive since he was a child, reacting with extreme violence to the slightest provocation, as a result of this his parents sent him to psychiatric therapies but Petry abandoned these sessions and then left school. At home Daniel Petry spent his time watching presumably Brazilian television shows, surfing the internet and playing the online role-playing game known as Tibia, there he had a virtual friend with whom he often spoke 12 years called Gabriel Kuhn where they would frequently talk On one occasion Gabriel asked Petry for 20,000 gold coins to which he agreed because Gabriel promised to return the virtual money. Over time Petry began to claim the money he promised but Gabriel decided to ban him from his virtual contacts, Petry became extremely furious and called his mother, who was in Nova Trento, at 9:30 am on the day of the crime day and asked what time he would arrive, it was the Perfect excuse to go to Gabriel's house to initially beat him up, Petry rang the bell and Gabriel agreed because they knew each other, but it was a mistake since Petry started beating him brutally, then Gabriel threatened to denounce him and notify his parents what happened caused a choleric outburst of petry who decided to take a cable and strangle it to death, I take advantage that Gabriel was unconscious to sexually abuse him, then Petry decided to hide the supposed corpse in a trapdoor in the hall but saw that it weighed too much as if to lift it, then he went to the kitchen for a knife and to the garage for a cut to cut the bone, Gabriel shouted from the intense pain due to the mutilation to later faint after one of the legs was cut, Petry proceeded to cut the other and tried his luck to see if he could hide it but it was not so, so he gave up and decided to leave the house. Shortly after Gabriel Guillerme Kuhn's brother witnessed the scene and terrified for help, another local neighbor saw the body and warned the authorities. When the authorities arrived they found the virtual fight they had in the chat as evidence and the aggressor who was arrested shortly after and escorted in the police van was identified. In police custody Petry admitted all the crime but denied screaming angrily to be homosexual but the autopsy concluded that he had raped Gabriel after which Petry was admitted to a juvenile delinquency center to be sentenced in September to only three years of socioeducational punishment, imprisoned Petry I swear to take revenge on Gabriel again when I found him in hell. After the event, many Tibia players protested massively, totally repudiated the acts that Petry carried out and claimed that they were not considered potential criminals for playing the same as the killer, although Petry claimed that the game drove him crazy. A network of this game paid tribute to Gabriel. false rumors Nowadays many people often confuse a Sao Paulo resident identified as Marcos Daniel Petry with the murderer today due to his resemblance, however it is not the real murderer and he suffered some messages of contempt believing that it was the murderer. Gallery Category:Male Category:Living Villains Category:Torturer Category:Brutes Category:Barbarians Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Murderer Category:Rapists Category:Mutilators Category:Important Category:Imprisoned